La Reina Malvada
La Malvada Reina Grimhilde (también conocida simplemente como "La Reina") es la villana y uno de los personajes principales de la película Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Descripción La Reina Grimhilde es la vanidosa y malvada madrastra de Blancanieves, y no soporta que haya otra más hermosa que ella, sobre todo cuando descubre que Blancanieves es la más bella. Por ello, pide a Humbert, el Cazador que acabe con ella, pero cuando descubre que no cumplió su orden, se disfraza de anciana y va en busca de Blancanieves para acabar en persona con ella envenenándola con una manzana. Puesto como villana Es considerada como la villana más cruel de Disney, ya que no solo pide que asesinen a su enemigo, además tratándose de un familiar, sino que pide su corazón. En el TOP 30 de los Villanos Disney, Grimhilde ocupa el puesto número 4, por encima de Úrsula y por debajo de Scar. La Bruja La Reina tiene tal odio hacia su hijastra Blancanieves, que renuncia a su hermosura para convertirse en una "vieja pordiosera", en el laboratorio donde practica todo tipo de hechizos y brujerías, busca un conjuro para obtener un disfraz tan perfecto para ocultar su bello rostro y engañar a Blancanieves para así deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas. La Reina usa los siguientes ingredientes para disfrazarse: *Polvo de momia *Líquido negro *La risa de una vieja bruja *Un grito de terror *Una rafága de viento *Un relámpago La Manzana Envenenada Después de su transformación, la Reina Grimhilde busca un conjuro para librarse de Blancanieves. Encuentra el hechizo de la muerte dormida, que consiste en fabricar una Manzana Envenenada, y en cuanto Blancanieves la muerda, le subirá la fiebre, la sangre se le congelará, ¡y la Reina será por fin la más hermosa! Por desgracia, la Reina Grimhilde comete un error: la muerte por la manzana se cura con el primer beso de amor. La Reina no se preocupa, porque según ella los enanos muerta la creerán... y viva la enterarán. El final de la Reina Ella llega a la casa de los Siete Enanitos y, según el plan, considera que los enanos se han ido a la mina y Blancanieves está sola. Aparece ante la chica por sorpresa, y le ofrece la manzana, pero es atacada por los animales del bosque (que sienten el peligro cuando se dan cuenta de los dos buitres malvados). Blancanieves no piensa que sea un peligro y la deja entrar en la casa para ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Mientras, los animales se apresuran a encontrar a los enanos. La Bruja, dice que la manzana concede deseos, y, sabiendo del romance de Blancanieves con el Príncipe, convence que su deseo de un reencuentro feliz se cumplirá al darle un bocado a la manzana. Blancanieves cae al suelo, afectada por el hechizo de la Muerte Dormida. La Bruja, alegre, sale de la casa y comienza una tormenta en el exterior. Los Enanos llegan a tiempo para ver a la reina transformada y la acorralan en la esquina de un acantilado. Ella los trata de aplastar con una piedra enorme, empujándola con un palo, pero un rayo cae sobre el borde del acantilado, haciendo que el suelo se rompa bajo sus pies, y ésta cae a su perdición, y es aplastada por la roca misma. Galería Ver también *Blancanieves *Villanos Disney *Personajes que se transforman }} en:Queen Grimhilde Categoría:Personajes de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Monarcas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hechiceros, brujas y magos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains